<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honeyed by frumpkinisfae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923663">Honeyed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpkinisfae/pseuds/frumpkinisfae'>frumpkinisfae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CR2 Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dry Humping, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Intersex Caduceus Clay, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Minor Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Other, POV Caduceus Clay, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trans Caduceus Clay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpkinisfae/pseuds/frumpkinisfae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caduceus wakes up, foggy from sleep, and warm in the large cotton comforter in Pumat Prime’s bed. He buries his face in the fabric, immersing himself in Pumat’s scent. Earthy with an undertone of some herbal scent, Caduceus wishes he could be surrounded in it wherever he goes. He tugs a knitted blanket steeped in Eodwulf's crisp lightly metallic scent, relishing in it. Feeling the need to cover himself in it.</p>
<p>Caduceus is in heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf, Caduceus Clay/Pumat Sol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CR2 Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honeyed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is super syrupy porn and I'm not ashamed.</p>
<p>This is my piece for the Kinktober prompt Double Penetration!</p>
<p>Please note (in this fic), Caduceus is intersex (Ovesticular DSD) and nonbinary. His anatomy is of a phallus referred to as "cock/length" and a front hole referred to as "cunt/hole." He doesn't have any apparent testicles and his vagina's length is not impacted by his phallus growth. Ovesticular DSD exhibits differently in everyone, so this character's description won't match everyone! <br/>Caduceus is also gray-asexual (someone who identifies as asexual but occasionally experiences sexual attraction). He doesn't experience any sexual repulsion. In this piece, he is in a natural heat that Firbolgs experience. He enjoys the whole session, and feels a LOT of sexual attraction and arousal. If any of that could upset you, please take care of yourself!</p>
<p>While there is a heat in this work there is NOT a/b/o dynamics or any of those tropes. If you want to imagine it is, be my guest! I personally didn't write this with that intent, but whatever floats your boat! :)</p>
<p>This fic only has Pumat Prime, since writing all the Pumats in one scene makes my brain hurt.</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caduceus wakes up, foggy from sleep, and warm in the large cotton comforter in Pumat Prime’s bed. He buries his face in the fabric, immersing himself in Pumat’s scent. Earthy with an undertone of some herbal scent, Caduceus wishes he could be surrounded in it wherever he goes. He tugs a knitted blanket steeped in Eodwulf's crisp lightly metallic scent, relishing in it. Feeling the need to cover himself in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caduceus is in heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Typical for Firbolgs, but apparently not well known, for about a week each spring and fall he feels the symptoms of his estrus. His appetite for both food and sleep rises with his temperature. While Caduceus himself always feels chilled, he is as warm as embers. While all of that is not ideal, the most troublesome part is, well, the most important part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole week Caduceus is wracked with arousal. The sort of stubborn feeling that only abates with a certain touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside of his heat, Caduceus’s sexual feelings are somewhat mercurial. One day, he desires the sexual company of his partners, another he feels distant and estranged from coitus. However, during his mating period, he is constantly aroused and distressed when alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Firbolg senses are elevated when it comes to scents and sounds. During heat Firbolgs desperately want to be surrounded by the scent of their chosen. Thusly, Pumat will wear tunics throughout the week and give them to Caduceus to placate his need and collect some clothing from any other partners who will spend the time with Caduceus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This spring Eodwulf decided he was ready to participate. Typically, Pumat took care of Caduceus with Fjord and Jester dropping by occasionally. Eodwulf and Caduceus began their relationship months ago, but the human man was still working through too much trauma to take on the responsibility that comes with supporting a Firbolg in heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caduceus reflects on the moment that Eodwulf asked to join him and can’t help but blush. He had marched up to the lanky Firbolg and dropped a folded knit blanket in his arms. Eodwulf explained that Pumat told him about Firbolg courting, and Caduceus accepted quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caduceus rubs his eyes as he feels his body fall deeper into the call to mate. Being surrounded by soft blankets soaked with the scents of his partners helps, but right now, Caduceus is losing patience fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching his hand under the large tunic that Pumat eased him into last night, he drags his fingers through his swollen folds feeling how wet he is. Following the line, until he reaches the seam that ends half a centimeter up his cock, he then takes the appendage in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His length is already halfway to hardness and far more sensitive than it typically is. Thumbing the head, Caduceus lets out quiet pants. Already his hands are trembling and it's not enough. Not enough at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pumat,” Caduceus gives a weak wail. Calling in a register his body reserves for this time of year. It won’t be long before words fail to come to him at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After but a moment, Caduceus hears a pair of heavy and heavier footsteps. The door eases open and he rises in the bed to see who approaches. He tugs the knit blanket that Eodwulf gave him around his shoulders, as his torso is already chilled by leaving the comforter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Pumat enters, his nose flares and he moves to the side of the bed with purpose, “Oh, well I guess you’ve already started, huh? You smell very nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, Eodwulf surveys the room before locking his eyes on Caduceus. He carries in a tray with some collection of fruits and bread, with a glass of water and a simple teacup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their scents are so much stronger in person, and Caduceus’s sexual urges settle for the moment, yet his need for touch rises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caduceus reaches out for the men, almost falling out of the bed if not for Pumat catching him and easing him back in, “Okay, okay. Wulf, he seems to have fallen pretty far in. Could you do me a favor and sit against the headboard, so I can lean him against you? You should probably remove your shirt, he doesn’t like it when you’re clothed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ja,” the muscled man shouldered out of his black shirt and settles himself on the edge of the bed. “Let me through, Engel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pumat takes the tray and sets it at the end of the bed, as Eodwulf guides Caduceus into leaning his back into him. Peppering Caduceus’s head with kisses, Eodwulf gathers his long hair braiding it gently. Caduceus melts into his hold with serenely closed eyes, responding to every touch with happy hums and murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so distracted by the joy of being held, that he is startled to see that Pumat has moved but a breath away from him. Both partners give him gentle shushes and ease him back into relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scent of fresh bread and honey wafts into Caduceus’s senses as Pumat raises his hand, “Okay, let’s see if we can get a little food into you. Open up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caduceus opens his mouth obediently. Piece by piece, Pumat feeds him a slice of honeyed loaf. He licks and sucks the honey off Pumat’s fingers, who chuckles at the act. By the time he’s eaten most of it, his body is thrumming with arousal and begins wriggling to find any stimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need something, Bärchen?” muscled arms envelope and steady him. Wulf’s deep voice thrums through his ears and he tries to turn himself so he can get a taste of the man’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pumat chuckles, “Poor guy is getting desperate. Help me with getting him to drink a few sips and then we should help him out with that, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arms loosen around Caduceus and take gentle hold of his jaw, guiding his head to make eye contact. Wulf’s eyes are so much warmer without the eyeliner. His skin was sunkissed, reminding Caduceus of nutmeg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bärchen, you need to drink water,” Wulf’s voice is firm. “Then we can have some fun, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caduceus nods and Pumat gently brings the glass of water to his lips. He drinks it gratefully. After he’s drained it, Eodwulf wipes the water that’s slipped past the rim from the Firbolg’s face. When he touches his lip, Caduceus takes his finger in his mouth and sucks on it slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need something in your mouth, hm?” Caduceus can hear the grin even as his eyes are closed. “Here, try something a bit better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears and feels the movement of fabric. Opening his eyes, Caduceus sees Eodmund’s rod, mostly soft but growing into something more. He gently wraps his fingers around it and quickly moves so that his stomach is on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his mouth with his tongue slightly out he leads Wulf’s cock into his waiting mouth. Enjoying the warm weight in his mouth, Caduceus moans around it and swirls his tongue around the underside. Eodmund’s hand cradles his head rubbing soothingly through his fur as he gives pleased moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Wulf’s rod is fully erect, Caduceus is struggling to reach the base or even swallow more than half of it. With a combination of the human’s impressive length and Caduceus’s sensitive gag reflex, he’s making plaintive noises. Even the pleasured noises the man is making doesn’t calm his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eodwulf gently pushes Caduceus off, rubbing soothing motions, before speaking across him, “He seems upset? Did I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. He just is a big ol’ people pleaser. The heat makes him extra emotional,” Pumat’s warm voice responds and Caduceus weakly raises up to crawl to him. “Come here beautiful, do you want to try something a bit easier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Large blue hands lift Caduceus into Pumat’s bare lap. He throws his arms around the larger man’s neck and breathes his scent in deep. He bucks his hips trying to locate Pumat’s thick cock. As he does, he scuffs his own cock against Pumat’s soft belly and moans, loud and wanton, at the feeling. Now thoroughly distracted, he begins rutting himself against the warm skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, he’s, uh, really into it,” Eodwulf’s voice sounds miles away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, he does his best, but he needs to be tired out or he’ll just keep going,” Caduceus cries as the rumbles of Pumat’s deep voice vibrate his cock ever so slightly. “If he’s already this deep on day one… We should try something that works like a charm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caduceus startles as hands close around his hips. He calms as soon as he recognizes Pumat’s warm hands, yet his nerves flare again as he’s lifted. Pumat easily turns him around so that Eodwulf is face to face with Caduceus and the other Firbolg’s thick cock is nestled in between his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since he’s all swollen and wiggly, it may be harder to find his front hole,” Pumat lifts Caduceus’s cock to reveal the seam and his puffed-up labias. “Sink your fingers in and loosen him up. Try to be fast, the longer he’s worked up the more tired he feels later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ja, got it,” Eodwulf runs his fingers through Caduceus’s lips, who can’t help writhing at the touch causing Pumat’s cock to slide through his the cleft of his cheeks. Wulf quickly finds the soaking hole and after testing the stretch gently with the tip of a finger, slips two of his thick, calloused digits in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caduceus is suddenly wracked with pleasure as he crashes through his first orgasm of the day. His walls pulse harshly around Eodwulf’s fingers, which continue without mercy. Shaking and moaning, Caduceus pushes forward into the fingers and back into the cock, back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eodwulf adds another two fingers, taking advantage of the post-orgasm looseness, and fucks them in and out of him. Pumat is still gently holding Caduceus’s cock up, but as time has gone on he slowly begins stroking it in time with rocks into Caduceus’s cheeks. It drives Caduceus mad with need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think he’s loose enough?” Eodwulf asks as he pulls his fingers from Caduceus’s cunt who cries at the emptiness until he pushes the slick covered fingers into the Firbolg’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching around, three of Pumat’s much thicker fingers test the hole, scissoring into the wet walls, “Yep. I’m gonna turn him around, fill up the front. Would you mind fingering his bum? There’s ointment in the dresser, but you might not even need it with how wet your hand is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Pumat turns him around, Caduceus feels a weight leave the bed and whines, lifting his head to search for Eodwulf with his bleary eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here, Engel. I’ll be back in a moment, just enjoy yourself,” he relaxes and returns his sight to Pumat’s smiling face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly and oh so wonderfully, Pumat lowers Caduceus onto his fully erect shaft. A high pitched moan echos through the room as Caduceus’s cunt is stretched so very wide. Immediately, he begins feverishly humping onto it, with Pumat holding him upright so his shaking body doesn’t fall. It feels absolutely amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, his second orgasm of the night pulses through him, screaming and writhing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely notices the weight return behind him as Eodwulf slicks up his fingers and squirts a bit of ointment on Caduceus’s asshole. As Pumat slowly thrusts up into the front, Eodwulf slowly slips one finger into the back. So distracted by the earthshattering stretch in his front, the pink Firbolg only notices the intrusion with the second finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mein Götter, he is a marvel,” A reverent whisper accompanies the gentle rhythm of Eodwulf’s fingers. “Do you think I could fuck him here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through pleasured grunts, Pumat says, “Of course! That’s, uhn- why I suggested you finger him, uhn- there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caduceus leans into Pumat’s chest, unable to hold up his weight anymore. Firm hands hold him steady and reposition his much smaller cock so it's not uncomfortably squished in between them. After a few more thrusts, Pumat pauses. Caduceus wriggles his hips, chasing stimulation, as he whimpers in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s answered with Eodwulf’s delicious length sinking into his ass. Moaning so loudly he can’t make a sound and feeling so full he can’t make a move, Caduceus nearly blacks out with his third orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men pause within him, not pulling out but speaking gently to him and holding him up. As Caduceus finds a brief moment of clarity, he blinks the tears from his eyes and plants a kiss on Pumat’s concerned face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it,” his voice comes out as barely more than a crackly whisper, but for his partners, his word is their command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They find a rhythm where Caduceus is never empty. When Pumat pulls out, Eodwulf pushes in. Caduceus can do nothing but moan and cling weakly to Pumat. Eodwulf leaves sloppy kisses and nips up and down his neck and spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's no surprise to any of them that both Pumat and Eodwulf breaking rhythm and thrusting in at the same time would finish Caduceus off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pulsing of Caduceus’s cunt is enough to have Pumat spilling into his cunt, while Eodwulf thrusts a few more times before following suit. They stay suspended in that ecstasy for a few moments before the two men pull out. Their cum flows out of Caduceus, who falls back onto the bed, no longer held up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately burrows into the soft fabric and looks up at his companions, “I liked that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pumat chuckles while Eodwulf raises his eyebrow smirking. They settle down on either side of him, and all of them fall into a lazy afterglow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least until Caduceus’s heat rears up again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed that! I don't know if you're able to tell, but I am, as a trans man, far more knowledgable in writing cunts, pussies, vaginas, front holes, etc than penises. I love them though :)</p>
<p>If you have any requests for prompts or pairings, please drop them below!</p>
<p>Next up is Voyeurism with Shadowwidomauk and Somno with Widomauk!</p>
<p>I'd love any and all kudos and comments! They make my day!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>